El bosque de Senkrad
by NiethSenkrad
Summary: Un niño abandonado en un bosque cree haberlo perdido todo al dejar su lugar de origen, pero su vida dará un drástico cambio aunque nunca llegara a alejarse de aquel bosque por más que lo quiera.
1. En la soledad

**Como un hombre tan cuerdo puede llegar a volverse una bestia, acaso está en nuestros genes esa fe sanguinaria que lucha por diferenciar lo real de lo ficticio.**

Acaso no existe la felicidad para personas que solo buscan compasión, las personas son malas, me he dado cuenta de eso en mis 28 años de vida. Fui abandonado en un bosque, allí una familia cuidó de mi durante 7 años, mientras que viví alejado de la sociedad supuse que esta me rechazaba.

Tal vez nunca quise alejarme del lugar donde crecí pero tuve que hacerlo para poder llevar una vida normal, tuve que dejar aquel bosque donde la luz no era necesariamente un atractivo, era aquel frío de un atardecer lejano donde el propio espacio devoraba el ruido y la visibilidad de este mundo. Mis padres me fueron arrebatados y enviados a los campos de concentración.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para merecer eso? – Me dije creyendo escuchar una respuesta en el silencio.

Ahora solo, en un mundo dividido, donde sus propios tentáculos causan daño innecesario a naciones culpables.

Ya en la ciudad trate de buscar un empleo, a mis 7 años de existencia ¿Qué empleo podía conseguir?, solo en un rincón un hombre se me acerco, su rostro senil expresaba confianza y compasión, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. El me acogió y me enseño su trabajo, era un sastre honrado que se ganaba la vida para satisfacer las necesidades de completos extraños.

Mientras limpiaba un cuarto poco iluminado donde parecía que la vejez también había hecho de las suyas, me encontré con un gran armario, no dude en abrirlo porque era un niño, la curiosidad estaba presente. Dentro no había más que algo de polvo y un traje negro con una camisa blanca, aquellos colores parecían la unión de las sombras con una luz tétrica.

**-**¿Te gusta? – Me dijo el viejo

- Me encanta – Le dije aun mirando aquel traje

-Podrás usarlo cuando te quede, de hecho desde ahora es tuyo mi niño – Dijo mientras reflejaba cansancio en sus ojos

-Muchas Gracias – Le dije no tan emocionado porque aun mi mirada estaba concentrada en el armario

El tiempo pasó y cumplí 18 años, ya era todo un hombre por así decirlo. El viejo había muerto ya hace un tiempo, víctima del tiempo y sus caprichos. Seguí con su negocio, había aprendido casi todo de él pero no me contentaba con eso, solía ir a parques donde compartía algunas historias con los niños del pueblo, rememorando mis tiempos en el bosque de "Senkrad".


	2. El Cambio

Los campos de concentración cada vez albergaban más personas, estaba seguro que mis padres aun debían estar vivos, mis sueños siempre hablaban de eso. Sueños que se volvían pesadillas y que encerraban en ellas mis últimas esperanzas. Lo único que me calmaba era aquel bosque de mi infancia donde pase mis primeros años, aunque mi mente no estaba tan consiente, lo recuerdo con claridad y no dudo de la calma que me da.

"Nieth Senkrad" era el nombre con el que conocían a ese bosque, los alemanes y sus nombres extraños me decía. Yo solo le decía Senkrad, no era necesario agregar una palabra más.

Las historias que contaba a los niños sobre este majestuoso bosque podrían parecer tenebrosas para algunos, pero ellos escuchaban con atención y no parecían temerle.

Pasó el tiempo y algunos niños desaparecieron del pueblo, las personas empezaron a sospechar de mí por el tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Las sospechas eran razonables pero no eran ciertas, no era su culpa, el temor de ellos por lo desconocido era el culpable.

No tuvieron otra opción que hacer uso de la autoridad de la raza gobernante, los nazis, estos no perdieron la oportunidad de hacer uso de mí. Fui llevado lejos, un camino largo, alejado de lo que más amaba, la naturaleza.

Desperté en una cama sucia y muy descuidada, no había mucha luz alrededor aunque eso nunca me dio miedo. Un hombre apareció entre las sombras y me susurró al oído:

-¿Estás listo?

-¿Listo para qué?- Le conteste con dificultad para pronunciar bien las palabras

-Un pequeño cambio de imagen- Dice mientras agarra un bisturí de una de las mesas que se encontraban por allí, su mirada era fría pero expresaba calma. –Imagínate todo lo que se puede hacer con un poco de conocimiento del cuerpo humano- Continúa diciendo

-¿Qué tratas de hacerme?- Le digo confundido

-Crear un ser perfecto que no tenga necesidades humanas como el hambre y el placer, en sí algo muy diferente a nosotros- Esa respuesta tan macabra por la forma en que lo dijo, me pareció una idea loca y sin sentido.

El silencio devoraba mi visibilidad, mis parpados se cerraban mientras veía que él acercaba algo a mi cara.

Todo cambió a partir de ese momento.


End file.
